Casais ImprováveisVIII
by Juliane.chan2
Summary: Uma série de Hentais com casais que você não vê no animê...mas na sua imaginação.Nesse capítulo:Shura e Saori.


CASAIS IMPROVÁVEIS-VIII 

**CAPÍTULO 8: Shura e Saori.**

Quando foi que começou?

Ela não se lembra ao certo. Talvez tudo tenha começado há alguns dias atrás, quando ele a acompanhou em um passeio pela Catalunha, se mostrou muito entusiasmado em rever a terra em que nasceu.

Saori não poderia pensar em mais ninguém para acompanhá-la pela Espanha a não ser o cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

Nos primeiros dias, enquanto ele lhe mostrava as belezas naturais de sua terra e a belíssima arquitetura da cidade, tudo parecia normal até. Ele a tratava como sua deusa e se comportava como um cavaleiro deveria se comportar. Mas então, durante um passeio algo inusitado aconteceu.

Observavam o por do sol em um parque, no dia seguinte retornariam ao Santuário. Ele estava silencioso demais, e de repente ela soube o porque.

"Está linda hoje, señorita Kido."-ele disse desviando o olhar do por do sol para ela.-"Nessa horas quase me esqueço que é uma deusa e não uma mujer normal!"

"Eu sou uma mulher, Shura!"-respondeu um pouco triste.-"Vocês é que esquecem disso com freqüência."

"Perdone, no quiera ofenderla."-disse-lhe sincero.

"Sabe quantos anos eu fiz?"-ela perguntou e como não obteve resposta continuou.-"Dezenove. Dezenove anos e posso dizer que minha vida sentimental daria um livro totalmente sem graça."

Shura não disse nada, arrependido de ter feito ela entristecer.

"Nunca fui beijada."-ela disse então.-"Patético, não? Todos os homens que conheço como Saori Kido querem apenas meu dinheiro e fico fugindo deles. Todos que me conhecem como Atena me veneram de tal maneira que se esquecem da mulher. Isso não é muito justo."

"Nunca foi beijada?"

"Não."-ela o encarou.-"Acho que não tenho atrativos para interessar um homem, a não ser o meu dinheiro, claro e..."

Parou de falar quando Shura a segurou pelos ombros e a fitou com um brilho diferente no olhar.

"No. Você é linda! "-ele inclinou a cabeça, se aproximando de seus lábios.-"E idiotas daqueles que não vêem isso. E eu sou um idiota, por sentir vontade de fazer isso e não ter coragem...até agora."

Antes que pudesse retrucar, Shura se apossou de sua boca em um beijo. Saori sentiu o coração em ritmo alucinado, o pulso acelerado. Suas mãos o puxaram mais para perto, enquanto suas bocas se uniam com perfeição.

Suas mãos másculas deslizaram pelas suas costas e a seguravam pela cintura, trazendo-a para perto de si.O beijo foi ficando mais intenso, mais intimo, as línguas se tocando instintivamente, participando mais ativamente daquele momento.

Separaram-se sôfregos e ele a encarou com uma expressão indecifrável.

"É assim que un hombre besa a una mujer!"-disse rouco.

Afastando-se mais, Saori mordeu o lábio inchado.

"É melhor voltarmos, señorita."-ele falou, pegando sua mão e conduzindo-a de volta ao hotel.

Naquela noite, Saori não conseguiu conciliar o sono, somente pensando no beijo que haviam trocado. Sua boca ansiava por mais beijos, seu corpo pelas mãos dele em sua pele. Queria mais! Levantou-se e vestiu um robe, indo bater na porta do quarto de Shura.

Ele a atendeu, vestindo apenas um short e estava com uma expressão contrariada, mas imediatamente sorriu ao dar-se conta de quem estava diante dele.

"Señorita, o que faz aqui?"-perguntou surpreso.

"Shura, eu preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. Quando me beijou no parque, qual foi a sua intenção? Queria apenas satisfazer minha vontade como deusa e saber o gosto de um beijo, ou ..."

Parou de falar ao ouvir uma voz feminina no quarto, falando em espanhol e chamando-o para dentro. Shura estava visivelmente constrangido diante dela. Saori sentiu a voz falsear e um sentimento estranho se apossar dela. O que era isso? Por que tinha vontade de esbofeteá-lo e de chorar?

"Saori, deixe-me explicar..."

"Não precisa, Shura. Você já respondeu a minha pergunta."-falou dando-lhe as costas e voltando para o quarto apesar de ouvi-lo chamando-a de volta.

Na manhã seguinte, estavam no primeiro vôo de volta ao Santuário. O clima amigável que ambos tinham quando haviam chegado a Catalunha não existia mais. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados, de tanto chorar e se recriminar por ser tola, escondidos por detrás de um par de óculos escuros. Ele tinha olheiras profundas e Saori logo deduziu o motivo dele ter passado a noite em claro.

"Saori, sobre o que você viu ontem, eu..."-ele começou a conversar assim que se sentaram dentro do avião.

"Não houve nada ontem, Cavaleiro, a ser discutido."-falou friamente.-"Não quero conversar sobre nada agora. Com licença."

"Sei que está com raiva de mim, e com razão. Mas ainda a farei escutar a verdade."-disse-lhe, encostando a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e fechando os olhos.

E nesse clima pesado, retornaram para casa.

Os dias que se seguiram, Saori assumiu uma postura austera diante de seus cavaleiros, se sentia amargurada de ter exposto a alguém seus sentimentos e ele ter zombado dela, isso a deixava cada vez mais descrente a respeito do sentimento que une um homem e uma mulher.

Shura, sisudo, sabia os motivos do comportamento da deusa, mas preferia não falar nada,nem mesmo a seus amigos que viviam bombardeando-o com perguntas sobre o que aconteceu na Espanha, que a fez voltar tão mal-humorada. Ninguém agüentava o mau humor dela mais.

Nem ele. Talvez estivesse na hora dele acabar com isso agora mesmo. Melhor, naquela noite mesma.

Naquela noite, faria uma visita a señorita Kido.

Deitada em seu leito, Saori despertou assustada ao perceber que havia alguém em seu quarto. Pensou em gritar e chamar por ajuda, mas o intruso se jogou sobre ela, tampando-lhe a boca com a mão.

"Não grite, señorita."

Shura!

Nunca imaginou que isso aconteceria. Saori estava deitada, apenas de camisola, esmagada sob o peso daquele homem.

"Se eu soltar a mão, promete não gritar?"-perguntou e ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Assim que ele retirou a mão que lhe cobria os lábios, ela o questionou, trêmula de indignação.

"Como ousa!"

"Eu não podia permitir que você gritasse e enchesse esse quarto de guardas e cavaleiros."-respondeu com calma.

"Então não deveria ter invadido meu quarto a essa hora da noite!"-ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas só conseguiu contorcer-se por debaixo dele, ficando rígida ao sentir a reação do corpo masculino com esse ato.

Um sorriso sensual desenhou-se no rosto de Shura. Saori ficou mais furiosa ainda, por ele ser tão atraente, ninguém deveria ser tão sexy assim, pensava.

"O que quer, Shura?"

"Me explicar. Você saiu tão rápido naquela noite que não deu tempo de falar nada."

"Explicar o que?"-ela virou o rosto.-"Você é um homem, lógico que tem suas necessidades e eu não ligo para o fato de você deitar-se com outras mulheres."

Shura riu, fazendo Saori o encarar furiosa. Ele estava rindo dela!

"Saia de cima de mim!"

"Se tivesse chegado um pouco depois, teria visto eu pedir para aquela mulher, uma camareira do hotel, ir embora pois eu não queria os 'serviços' que ela me oferecia."

"Como?"-ela piscou várias vezes.

"Eu havia dito que não estava interessado nela, pois estava de olho em uma outra dama."

"De...de quem está falando?"-perguntou com o coração aos pulos.

"De você."

E ele a beijou.

De maneira terna, carinhosa, acariciando seus cabelos, Shura insistiu em acariciar-lhe os lábios com a língua, pedindo permissão para entrar. O cheiro de seu perfume tão feminino era um convite tentador.

Os beijos suaves começaram a ficar mais provocantes, ardentes, atrevidos, exigentes. Finalmente, incapazes de resistirem mais, ele a segurou pelos quadris, enquanto os lábios deslizaram da boca feminina e exploravam o pescoço, subindo até a orelha, mordendo-a levemente, arrancando de Saori um gemido tímido de prazer.

As mãos de Shura acariciavam o corpo de Saori por sobre a camisola, depois ele as deslizou por dentro do tecido de seda e tocando a pele de suas coxas. Enquanto isso, os corpos se mexiam e se contorciam, Shura voltou a beijar Saori com paixão, introduzindo a perna entre as pernas dela, forçando-a a abri-las para que pudesse sentir o ritmo constante de seu sexo friccionando o dela.

Saori achou que iria enlouquecer com tanto prazer. Seu corpo estava em brasas. Então Shura se afastou e olhava com um brilho intenso, denotando sua excitação. Ofegante, ele a ajudou a retirar sua camisola, admirando a perfeição de seu corpo e a tez macia e branca. Seus dedos deslizaram pela pele, começando pelo pescoço e descendo até o vale entre os seios.

Os lábios começaram a realizar o mesmo percurso de suas mãos, a língua explorando o sabor da pele macia e perfumada de Saori, se detendo em seus seios, brincando atrevidamente com os mamilos, fazendo-a ofegar e gemer alto.

As mãos, deslizaram pelo abdômen até o triangulo entre suas pernas e ali começaram a explorar sua feminilidade com movimentos hábeis e atrevidos. Saori se sentia a beira do orgasmo, mas ele parou o que fazia para observar a expressão de seu rosto.

"Você quer que eu continue, diosa?"-perguntou relutante.-"Sabe que se continuarmos não haverá volta?"

"Eu não me importo com mais nada, Shura."-murmurou ansiosa.-"Eu só quero você."

Um sorriso sensual dançou nos lábios dele.

"Diga de novo, minha diosa."

"Eu quero você."

Ele a beijou com intensidade, ardentemente, como nunca havia feito com outra mulher antes. As mãos começaram a acariciar seu corpo, seu sexo, levando-a ao extremo, quase levando-a a loucura.

Saori atingiu o clímax com as caricias ousadas dele em sua feminilidade, soltando um grito enquanto o corpo estremecia de prazer.

Naquele instante, ainda tentando se recuperar, Saori o viu retirar a própria roupa com movimentos rápidos e urgentes, libertando sua excitação, se posicionando entre as pernas dela.

"Enrosque suas pernas em minha cintura."-ele pediu, com desejo e foi prontamente obedecido.

Em seguida, seu peito pressionava-lhe os seios, e seu membro encontrou a entrada suave e umedecida do corpo feminino. E antes que se desse conta da dor inicial, Saori se deliciava com Shura penetrando-a devagar, pulsando, rígido, forte, ardente dentro dela.

Saori se agarrou aos seus bíceps, suas unhas enterraram-se nos músculos rijos. Ele se movia sobre ela de maneira lenta, lânguida, os corpos unidos e emoldurados. Depois se aceleraram, se tornando mais rápidos, selvagens. Ele a beijou, bocas e línguas exigentes quanto seus corpos.

Explosões de prazer sacudiram o corpo de Saori ao atingir o ápice do prazer. Shura estava dentro dela, estremecendo e acompanhando-a naqueles momentos de êxtase.

Longos minutos se passaram e eles continuaram juntos, abraçados, e Saori ainda o sentia pulsar dentro dela. Ele a fitou, um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto.

"Como foi?"-perguntou com a voz rouca.

"Foi...foi...fantástico."-ela respondeu, sorrindo exausta.-"Hum..você é fantástico!"

Shura a beijou novamente.

"Quando me fará alcançar as estrelas novamente?"-ela perguntou maliciosa.

"Dios, descobri em você uma mulher lasciva!"

"Está se queixando?"

"Claro que não, minha diosa!"-ele voltou a beijá-la.-"Sou seu cavaleiro e você minha diosa. Farei tudo o que me ordenar."

"Não."-ela tocou o seu rosto.-"Você é um homem e eu sou uma mulher. E faremos de tudo o que nossos corações mandarem."

Ele concordou sorrindo.

"E o que seu coração está mandando agora, mi amor?"

Ela sorriu, sedutora.

"Ah, você nem sequer consegue imaginar?"

Ele logo começou a imaginar sim. E era tudo o que ele mais queria.

Fim...


End file.
